Wanted
by songs4mylove
Summary: Stiles is a high school student who's also a loner. Derek is his only friend. Derek knows that Stiles doesn't feel like he's important to anyone or even wanted so he does everything he can to prove to Stiles that he's wanted by someone. AU Wanted by: Hunter Hayes


**A/N Stiles and Derek are BFF's in love; Jackson is a douche as usual. Wanted by: Hunter Hayes sung in background.**

**You know I'd fall apart without you****  
****I don't know how you do what you do**  
**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**  
**Makes sense when I'm with you**  
**Like everything that's green, girl I need you**  
**But it's more than one and one makes two**  
**Put aside the math and the logic of it**  
**You gotta know you're wanted too**

Stiles Stilinski was a sixteen year old student that attended Beacon hills high school. He was seven years old when he lost his mother so he lives alone with his father. He hardly ever speaks to his dad because he's always working. It wasn't long ago when he met Derek Hale. He always felt that Derek took pity on him because he didn't have any friends and always seemed sad. It also wasn't a secret that he was terribly crushing on him.

Derek Hale was a seventeen year old stud. Everyone one wanted a piece of him, even the girls. He had many friends but there was only one person he truly called a friend and that was his best friend Stiles. He remembers the first time he met Stiles months ago. He was just getting out of his car when he saw a local jackass, according to Derek, pushing him around. He quickly intervened and the two became fast friends. He even had romantic feeling for him but he didn't want to do something Stiles wasn't ready for.

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up****  
****Wanna kiss your lips**  
**I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**  
**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**Never let you forget it**  
**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

Derek was roaming the halls looking for Stiles when he spotted him walking with his head down. He walked up behind him and threw him arm around his shoulder. "Why do you always have to look so sad, brown eyes?"

Stiles sighed "My dad didn't come home until late so once again I didn't get a chance to talk to him. It seems like he doesn't have time for me anymore."

Derek sighed "Stiles he's you father. It's probably just tough for him being a single parent and I know what it's like. After my parents died and I went to my Uncles it was hard for him too, but it got better. Just like it will for you."

Stiles smiled "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." Derek said. He stopped Stiles and turned to him. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Maybe we can see a movie or something."

Stiles shrugged "Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends?"

Derek smiled "I am but with my best friend." He kissed Stiles on the cheek. "We can go right after school since you dad might not be home. I'll see you later!" He yelled running off.

Stiles cheek went red as he felt the side of his face. It wasn't the first time Derek kissed him but he just wished he would kiss him on the lips instead.

"You know he's probably just taking pity on you." Jackson said walking up behind Stiles. "He feels sorry for you because you're not wanted by anyone else." He smiled "Just face it Stiles, no one wants you."

Stiles watched him walk off and couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. Quickly wiping it away he walked off. As the day went on Stiles couldn't stop thinking about what Jackson said to him.

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight**

**OO**

**Movie Theater**

Derek was standing in line at the concession stand when he noticed how upset Stiles looked. He reached out and took his hand.

Stiles looked down at their hands then up at Derek. "What?"

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Why did you ask me out?" Stiles asked. Not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I wanted too." Which was true, all he wanted was to be with him.

"I'm not really hungry." Stiles said walking off.

Derek followed him, still holding his hand. "Stiles what's going on?"

Stiles stopped and turned to Derek. "Are you only friends with me because you feel sorry for me?"

"What?" Derek shrieked "No, that's not true Stiles I care a lot about you. As a friend and more so will you just tell me what's wrong."

"We're going to miss the movie." Stiles said starting to walk off.

Derek stopped him. "I don't care about that." They sat down on the bench. "Please just tell me."

Stiles sighed "Earlier today Jackson said that you were just being so nice to me because you had pity on me. He said you didn't want me, no one did."

"I don't take pity on you Stiles." Derek said. "I'm here with you because I want to be. Stiles don't ever think you're not wanted because you are." He leant over and kissed him. "Jackson is just mad because I don't want him. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"Really?" Stiles said smiling.

Derek nodded "Yeah." He sighed and looked around at all the people and stood up. "Come on."

**When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted**

Sitting outside Stiles house

"It looks like your dad is home." Derek said noticing the car in the driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After kissing for nearly five minutes Stiles got out and headed inside. He heard noise in the kitchen so he headed that way. When he entered he saw his dad cooking. "Hey dad."

Mr. Stilinski turned to Stiles. "Hey Stiles."

Sties sat down. "You're home early."

His father nodded "Yeah I changed my hours so I'd be home when you get out of school. I know I haven't been home lately and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles said.

"So what's going on in your life?" Mr. Stilinski asked. "I want to know everything."

That night Stiles told his dad everything that was going on with him, including his new boyfriend Derek.

**As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted**

The next day Jackson was at his locker when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Derek. "Derek?"

Derek just stood there. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by turning you down when you asked me out but don't take it out on him. I'm sure you'll find someone yourself."

Jackson nodded "Sorry."

Derek sighed and walked off. Turning the corner he saw walking the other way with his head up. He ran up behind him and slipped his hand into Stiles and the two of them walked to class together.

**And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
****Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted**

**A/N Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
